As an example of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a film forming process may be performed to grow a film (GeSbTe film) containing a semi-metal element such as, e.g., germanium (Ge), antimony (Sb), or tellurium (Te). In some cases, a laminated film formed by laminating an SbTe layer containing Sb and Te and a GeTe layer containing Ge and Te may be grown as a GeSbTe film containing Ge, Sb, and Te.